The New Portal Master, Scratch! (Fanfiction)
1st Fanfiction of Skylanders: Risen Heroes Next: ??? "Note: In this series, the Swap Force are more like of a fusion, where they fuse together but it can be 2 different forms, for example Blast Buckler and Wash Zone." Chapter One: The New Portal Master Arives! In the Training Room, there were 2 Portal Masters battling. One was using Spyro and Trigger Happy while the other Portal Master was using Blast Buckler. " Come on Spyro! Use your fire breath while you use your guns Trigger Happy! " The owner of Spyro and Trigger Happy shouted. Spyro charged his fire breath before spewing it out at Blast Buckler. " Really? You think that can defeat me, Blast Buckler? Fine then, take a swarm of bombs! " Blast Buckler said and started throwing bombs which countered Spyro's fire breath. " Eyahaha! Look behind you! " A voice said behind Blast Buckler. He turned around just in time to get blasted by Trigger Happy's Yamato Blast. Blast Buckler crashed onto the wall of the Training Room. He soon split back into Blast Zone and Wash Buckler. " Well done, Scratch. " The Portal Master Buck, commented on his student, Portal Master Scratch. Scratch replied with a thumbs up. " You may go now Skylanders. " Scratch said to the Skylanders. And as soon as he said that, the Skylanders left for some food and waved goodbye at the Portal Masters. " I guess you now can be a Portal Master now Scratch. With your great power, I'm sure you will be a well-regconized Portal Master! " Buck said with excitment. Scratch smiled at the thought of that. Scratch then left the Training Room, becoming a Portal Master. For his first Skylander, he decided to go with Spyro, a purple dragon who has the power to master all elements but uses fire instead. However, it is not even the beggining yet for Scratch, there are still more he has to do before beoming a real Portal Master. Chapter Two: Downtown Trouble Scratch, along with Spyro, were walking along the streets of Mabu City, a famous town. Scratch then saw something which he became interested in. " Hey look! There are accessories for Portal Masters! " Scartch said to Spyro. " Well let's go inside then! " Spyro said to his new Portal Master. They rushed inside the store, and after entering stared at all the equipment in awe. Just then, a old man, suppsoedly the owner of the store welcomed the visitors. " How much for that cloak sir? " Scratch asked the old man, pointing at a pure white cloak with several designs on it. " That would be about 135 Skycoins. " The old man answered Scratch's question. Scratch then look at his pocket and saw no money. His eyes widened in fear. " Dang it! Nevermind sir, I'll come back another time. " Scratch said and left the store with Spyro. Just when he arrived outside, he saw people running in fear. Then one mabu appeared and told him that invaders have invaded downtown and ran off. " Let's go check it out! " Scratch said and ran towards the center of the town, along with Spyro. When he arrived there, he saw chompies and drows everywhere. He then nodded at Spyro and Spyro jumped in. " Hey losers! Why not take someone like me instead? " Spyro shouted at the invaders and charged at two chompies, knocking them out. After seeing this, the rest of the invaders charged at Spyro and Scratch. " Woah! " Scratch said and doged an incoming chompy and kicked it in the back, knocking it out. Meanwhile, Spyro took on some Drows and easily knocked them out by shooting fireballs at them. Then, one Drow came dashing at Scratch, and stabbed at his arm, causing a wound. " Argh! " Scratch shouted in pain. He then took the Drow's spear, and stabbed it at it's owner and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Spyro came to his Portal Master looking worriedly at him. " Don't worry, I'll be fine. " Scratch said trying to make Spyro not worry. Spyro smiled back. Just then, a masked drow came and took out a ninja sword. " Now that you've faced my minions, it's time you face me! " The drow said and got into a fighting stance. Chapter 3: The Ninja Drow Appears! A Epic Clash Begins! " Who are you? " Scratch questioned the drow with the ninja sword. " I am one of the soldiers of Chaotic's army, and I am an experienced soldier! " The ninja drow said and charged at Scratch and Spyro. Scratch dodged at the right time and took the Drow's arm, and threw him into a nearby stall causing it to be destrotyed. Spyro then charged his fire breath, and spewed it at where the Drow was, causing the stall to be burned. " Hey! You ruined my store! " The stall owner shouted at Scratch for ruining for his first and only stall. " Heh heh...sorry sir! I promise I'll fi-woah! " Scratch said before getting knockbacked by the Drow. The drow then threw shurikens at Scratch, only in time for Scratch to dodge everyone of them except one which made a mark on his cheek. " Argh! Shoot! " Scratch said while holding his cut on his cheek. " Spyro! Take flight! " He said and jumped on Spyro's back. Spyro looked at his Portal Master and he nodded. Spyro grinned at the fact that they were finally able to do their special move in public. " Let's do it! Super Comet Crash!!! " Scratch and Spyro shouted while charging at the Drow at full speed. Soon, they turned into a burning comet heading towards the Drow. And...BAM! The burning comet hit it's mark. The ninja Drow was sent flying away to a prison and got locked up. Scratch and Spyro then emerged from the smoke caused by their special move. " Yeah, we did it! Alright! " Scratch and Spyro shouted happily and bro fisted each other! Just then, the same old man who was the owner of the store came to the saviors of Mabu City with the cloak the Scratch wanted. " Young savior, for saving our village I grant you this cloak for free! " The old man said and gave the cloak to Scratch. Scratch looked at his new cloak and got excited. He put it on and he looked happy. " Thanks old man! " He shouted with happines and ran off along with Spyro. " Come On Spyro! Let's go! " Scratch shouted and jumped as high as he could along with Spyro, filled with excitment. Chapter Four: Scratch's Mission Scratch dashed through the crowd of people, heading towards the Portal Master building. As soon as he got there, he saw a group of Portal Masters and Skylanders waiting for him. Spyro then appeared behind Scratch looking at all the faces staring at them searching for someone. Then he spotted the person he was looking for, Gill Grunt. " Hey Scratch! I'm going to go chat with my best bud, Gill Grunt. So see ya! " Spyro said and headed off to chat with Gill Grunt. Scratch smiled then sneakily passed the crowd of Portal Masters and headed in the meeting room quietly. There, he saw many talented Portal Masters waiting for him. " Hello Scratch. Probably wondering why you were called here? " A Portal Master named Dan greeted Scratch. Dan was about a few centimeters taller than Scratch, he wore a red shirt, a white jacket and black pants. He also wore a red mask which covered his mouth and nose. " Yeah I really wonder why you called me to come here alone. Why is that? " Scratch questioned the Portal Masters. His mentor, Buck came in and saw Scratch. " It's because we need you to do something while we're gone. " Buck answered Scratch's question. Scratch looked at him confused. " Most of us are going on a special mission. We need you and Dan to search for a Portal Master named Amy, it seems she has found a unique rose which has the power to grant a wish at the last light which only appears every 100 years. This year looks like it's the 101th year for it. She is in a village that is in a dessert. Bring her safely back here ok? " Buck said explained to Scratch who was half asleep from all the talking. Suddenly, he woke up and looked around. " Wait what? Can you explain that again? " Scratch requested the Portal Masters after being woke up. All of them fell down while Buck and Dan sweatdropped. Chapter Five: TBA... Category:Fan Stories